Л'Энкарнасьон, Мари Гюйар де
Мать Мари Гюйар де Л'Энкарнасьон, урсулинская монахиня, основательница урсулинского ордена в Новой Франции. Во Франции Родилась в семье Флорана Гюйара, владельца пекарни, и Жанны Мишле, благородного происхождения, имела еще трех братьев и трех сестер. В 14 лет Мари показала склонность к жизни в монастыре; но родители настаивали на браке. Ее мужем стал Клод Мартен, владелец шелкопрядильни, но брак не принес ей счастья. Клод Мартен умер в конце 1619 г., после двух лет супружеской жизни, оставив после себя 19-летнюю вдову с 6-месячным сыном Клодом (род. 02.04.1619) и множество долгов. Мари вернулась в родительский дом, затем поселилась у своей сестры, которая была замужем за Полем Бюиссоном, владельцем курьерской службы. В 1625 г. П. Бюиссон сделал ее своим приказчиком. При этом мечта о монашеской жизни крепла в ней все сильнее, лишь расстроенные дела и малолетство сына останавливали ее от последнего шага. В конце-концов она его совершила: 25.01.1628 она поручила своего сына Клода заботам сестры и вошла в новициат урсулинок Тура. Мадам Мартен стала урсулинской монахиней под именем Мари де л'Энкарнасьон и приняла обеты в 1633 г. Клод продолжал свое обучение у иезуитов в Ренне. Скоро Л. стала наставником новициев и преподавателем христианской доктрины. Она познакомилась с ''Иезуитскими реляциями'', сообщавшими о миссиях в Новой Франции. О. Поне де ля Ривьер устроил ей встречу с мадам де ля Пельтри, которая стремилась посвятить жизнь евангелизации индейских девочек. Л. присоединилась к группе монахинь и благочестивых мирянок, стремящихся отправиться в Канаду (в которой были в т. ч. Мари Савоньер де Ля Трош и мадам де ля Пельтри), направившейся в Париж. Там к ним присоединилась мать Сесиль de Сент-Круа, урсулинка из Дьеппа. 04.05.1639 они (вместе с тремя госпиталитками) отплыли в Новую Францию. 01.08.1639 путешественники достигли Квебека. В Новой Франции Первой задачей Л. стало строительство урсулинской резиденции в Нижнем Квебеке. К 1642 г. был возведен каменный 3-хэтажный монастырь, но в ночь на 31 декабря пожар полностью уничтожил это здание. Л. смогла организовать работы по восстановлению и изыскать фонды для этого: уже к началу следующего года урсулинский монастырь вновь функционировал. Одновременно Л. лично закладывает и возделывает сад, основывает ферму. С помощью иезуитов (Ж. Лалемана) она составила в 1646 г. Конституции для урсулинок Новой Франции. Иезуиты также были ее духовными советниками и преподавателями индейских языков. В результате она составила свои Франко-алгонкинский, алгонкино-французский и ирокезский словари и катехизис на ирокезском языке. В своих письмах, регулярно направлявшимся респондентам во Франции: сыну, братьям, духовникам и сестрам ее монастыря в Туре, Л. представила широкую историческую панораму развития французской колонии в первой половине и середине XVII столетия, в том числе и иезуитской миссионерской деятельности, в которой Л. приняла активное участие. Она весьма высоко отзывалась об иезуитах и их достижениях среди аборигенных народов Канады и неизменно становилась на их сторону в периодически возникавших конфликтах между орденом и светскими колониальными властями, а также религиозными авторитетами в колонии и метрополии. Главной задачей Л., как и тех урсулинок, которые работали вместе с ней в Новой Франции было обучение французских и индейских девочек. Сразу по прибытии в Квебек урсулинки собрали всех молодых французских девушек, чтобы наставить их в благочестии и нравственности. В результате возникла школа-интернат, в которой жили 18-20 пансионерок. Вскоре к ним присоединилось несколько туземных девушек. Вместе с тем она поддержала иезуитскую критику программы "францизации" канадских аборигенов: "Это, однако, очень трудно, если не невозможно, приобщить индейцев к французским обычаям или цивилизовать их. У нас было больше опыта в этом, чем у кого-либо, и мы видели что из ста девушек, прошедших через наши руки, у нас есть едва ли одна цивилизованная". В апреле 1660 еп. Лаваль попытался изменить Конституции 1646 г., дабы привести их в соответствие с уставом парижских урсулинок, что привело к конфликту с Л. и другими урсулинками. В результате, Лаваль сохранил прежние Конституции за исключением пяти статей. Лишь в 1681 г., спустя 9 лет после смерти Л., был подписан акт согласования устава урсулинок Квебека и Парижа. После продолжительной болезни, мать Л. скончалась 30.04.1672, в возрасте 72 лет и 6 месяцев. Память Гуроны Лорет послали осенью 1875 г. письмо Пию IX, в котором просили беатификации для Л. Труды *''L'école sainte ou explication familière des mystères de la foy pour toutes de personnes qui sont obligées d'enseigner la doctrine chrétienne.'' Paris, 1684. *''Retraites de la Vénérable Mère Marie de l’Incarnation, religieuse ursuline, avec une exposition succincte du "Cantique des cantiques".'' Paris, 1682. *''Lettres de la révérende mère Marie de l'Incarnation: première supérieure du monastère des Ursulines de Québec''. T. I-II. Paris, 1876. *''Le témoinage de Marie de l’Incarnation, Ursuline de Tours et de Québec'', éd. Albert Jamet. Paris, 1932. Литература *''La vie de la Vénérable Mère Marie de l’Incarnation, première supérieure des Ursulines de la Nouvelle-France, tirée de ses lettres et de ses écrits'', éd. Claude Martin. Paris, 1677. *''Charlevoix P. F.-X. de''. La vie de la Mère Marie de l’Incarnation, institutrice et première supérieure des Ursulines de la Nouvelle-France. Paris, 1724. *''Casgrain H.-R.'' Histoire de la Mère Marie de l’Incarnation, première supérieure des Ursulines de la Nouvelle-France, précédée d'une esquisse sur l’histoire religieuse des premiers temps de cette colonie. Québec, 1864. *''Glimpses of the monastery: scenes from the history of the Ursulines of Quebec during two hundred years, 1639–1839'', by a member of the community. Québec, 1897. *''Griselle E.'' La vénérable Mère Marie de l’Incarnation, première supérieure des Ursulines de Québec: supplément à sa correspondance. Paris, 1909?. *''Bremond H.'' Histoire littéraire du sentiment religieux en France depuis les guerres de religion jusqu’à nos jours. 12v. Paris, 1916–36. Vol. VI (1926): La conquête mystique: Marie de l’Incarnation. *''Repplier A.'' Mère Marie of the Ursulines: a study in adventure. New York, 1931. *''Marie de l’Incarnation fondatrice du Monastère des Ursulines de Québec''. Québec, 1935. *''Penido M. T.-L.'' La conscience religieuse: autour de Marie de l’Incarnation. Paris, 1935. *''Renaudin P.'' Une grande mystique française au XVIIe siècle, Marie de l’Incarnation, Ursuline de Tours et de Québec; essai de psychologie religieuse. Paris, 1935. *''Cuzin H.Du Christ à la Trinité, d'après l'expérience mystique de Marie de l'Incarnation. Lyon, 1936. *''Goyau G. La première française missionaire: la vocation canadienne de Mère Marie de l’Incarnation // Études. 1936. Vol. CCXXVII. Р. 145–68. *''Klein J.'' L'itinéraire mystique de la Vénérable Mère Marie de l’Incarnation, Ursuline de Tours et de Québec, 1599–1672. Issoudun et Paris, 1938. *''Chabot M.-E.'' Marie de l’Incarnation d’après ses lettres. Québec et Ottawa, 1946. *''Jetté F.'' La voie de la sainteté d’après Marie de l’Incarnation, fondatrice des Ursulines de Québec. Ottawa, 1954. *''Beaumier J.-L.'' Marie Guyart de l’Incarnation, fondatrice des Ursulines au Canada 1599–1672. Trois-Rivières, 1959. *''Poisson A.'' La dévotion au Saint-Esprit illustrée par le témoignage de Marie de l’Incarnation de Tours et de Québec. Paris, 1960. *''Marie de l’Incarnation'', éd. M.-E. Chabot (Classiques canadiens, XXV). Montréal et Paris, 1962.